Steel-type
The Dark-type (はがねタイプ, Hagane Taipu) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers that specialize in Steel-type Pokémon are Jasmine of Olivine City, Steven Stone, former Champion of Hoenn, Byron of Canalave City, and Wikstrom of the Kalos Elite Four. Prior to changes in Generation Sinnoh all Steel-type moves were physical, but they may now also be special depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall *HP=65.45 *Attack=85.79 *Defense=110.79 *SpAtk=70.87 *SpDef=82.95 *Speed=55.61 **Total=471.45 Fully evolved *HP=74.08 *Attack=97.65 *Defense=119.04 *SpAtk=78.96 *SpDef=90.46 *Speed=63.27 **Total=523.46 Battle properties Characteristics Offense Offensively, it is only recommended that Steel-type moves be used for STAB. There are only three types weak to Steel: Ice, Rock, and Fairy, the prior two are rarely used defensively, and have other type weaknesses with more versatility. Furthermore, the types that do resist Steel are very common (Including itself). There are only five pure Steel-type Pokémon and thus most have a second type able to provide more effective moves that could offset this disadvantage. Steel-type Pokémon typically have good Attack and below-average Special Attack, though there are some high-powered outliers in either the Physical field, such as Scizor, Metagross and Excadrill, and the Special field, such as Lucario, Empoleon and Magnezone. Said outliers are used often, so STAB on Steel-type moves can prove valuable. All in all, Steel can be a useful type offensively if combined with STAB, paired with another type for support and boosted by a high base total of at least one of the attacking stats. Defense Defensively, Steel types are considered to be the best type of Pokémon to use. Until Generation Kalos, pure steel Pokémon had resistances to 11 of the 17 types, which can make for a good physical and special tank in battle. Since Generation Kalos, that number has decreased to 10 out of the now 18 types. Steel types also have an immunity to Poison attacks and cannot be poisoned (except when using Twineedle in Generation Johto or if poisoned while not Steel-type). They can hold up to many attacks, because of their typically high Defense. They are also notably the only type capable of resisting the Dragon type that could otherwise take advantage of its STAB. However, all three of the Steel type's weaknesses—Fighting, Ground and Fire—are very common and popular types. This makes it weak to common moves of those types, including the extremely common Earthquake. Fortunately, most Steel types are dual types, which defends usually against one of these types; however, it is possible for dual-type Steel Pokémon to develop double weaknesses to some of these moves. Pokémon purely of the Steel type have the 2nd greatest amount of resistances in the game. Magnemite, Magneton, and Magnezone, being Steel and Electric, are the most resistant Pokémon in the game, having 12 resistances plus an immunity to Poison. The added Electric type means these Pokémon are also resistant to Electric moves, and have a double resistance to Flying and Steel moves. However, they also have a double weakness to Ground-type moves (though this can be negated with the move Magnet Rise, giving them a second immunity). Contest Properties When used in Contests, Steel-type moves typically become Cool moves, but can also be of the other four Contest types. Pokémon As of Generation Kalos, there are 42 Steel-type Pokémon or 5.7% of all Pokémon (counting forms and Mega Evolutions that change typing as different Pokémon), making it the 5th rarest type. Pure Steel-type Pokémon *Registeel *Klink *Klang *Klinklang Half Steel-type Pokémon Primary Steel-type Pokémon *Steelix *Skarmory *Mawile *Aron *Lairon *Aggron *Beldum *Metang *Metagross *Jirachi *Bronzor *Bronzong *Dialga *Cobalion *Honedge *Doublade *Aegislash *Klefki Secondary Steel-type Pokémon *Magnemite *Magneton *Magnezone *Forretress *Scizor *Empoleon *Shieldon *Bastiodon *Lucario *Probopass *Heatran *Excadrill *Escavalier *Ferroseed *Ferrothorn *Pawniard *Bisharp *Durant *Genesect Moves Trivia * Generation Unovs introduced the most Steel-type Pokémon of any generation, with 12, and Generation Kalos introduced the fewest Steel-type Pokémon, with four. * Generation Sinnoh introduced the most Steel-type moves of any generation, with seven, and Generation Kalos introduced the fewest Steel-type moves, with only one. * Out of all the types, Steel has the most resistances and the highest average Defense. * In Generation Kanto, the Steel type saw one retroactive type change in a Pokémon family Magnemite, Magneton and Magnezone), but no change in moves. The opposite is true for the Dark type, which saw one retroactive type change in a move (Bite), but no change in a Pokémon. * All Steel-type moves affect only one Pokémon at a time. * The Steel type is the only type to lack a move that functions differently in Double Battles. * Prior to Generation Kalos, Steel was the only type that didn't have a neutral type match-up with any of the seventeen existing types, considering both offense and defense. In Generation Kalos, it was changed so it no longer resisted Dark or Ghost-types. * Each of the three starter types have a different effectiveness when attacking a pure Steel-type Pokémon. Grass does ½× damage, Water does 1× damage, and Fire does 2× damage. * A pure Steel-type Pokémon has more resistances than any dual type Pokémon that is not part Steel. References Other Element Types Category:Pokémon Types Category:Steel-type Pokémon